Only Big Move Matters This Time
is the sixteenth episode of Survivor: Generations. Summary Previously on Survivor The final eight continued their big game, having still the obvious alliances but more scrambling made people flipping. After an intense immunity challenge, Zahkira won her first individual immunity. However she won, she caused some drama. Due to Pamela adding some salt into the wounds, the old school duo got targeted, having Harry leaving the game after an interesting blindside. Now Casey is the only old school player, will she be the next to go? Or will she pull something off? You'll see it tonight! Challenge The final seven enter the challenge area, seeing seven platforms and a big box. Jeff then explains the challenge. There are eight letters hidden in the sea. You have to find them, get them back to your platform and solve the puzzle of letters. There will be a word and once you got that word you have to run to the box and get the item. Like when your word is joystick, you have to find an actual joystick in the box. Once you got your item you put it in the holder. Your platform will give light and you'll win immunity. Survivors ready? GO! The final seven run into the sea, swimming very fast and getting their letters. After some time, Jace, Casey and Xanthea are the first three to get all their letters and make a word. They're followed by Zahkira and Brandon. Casey thinks she has it but is wrong, just like Jace. Xanthea then makes the word lipstick. She runs to the box and grabs a lipstick, putting it in the holder. Her platform gives light which means Xanthea has won individual immunity. Laselevu At camp, Hunter and Xanthea go into the woods together. Hunter compliments Xanthea on her amazing physical game. Xanthea says that they need to get into action by making the smartest move now. Hunter fully agrees. Brandon and Jace join their conversation and talk about possibly voting out Pamela. Brandon feels conflicted still because he and Pamela still have their alliance on going. He suggests Zahkira but people think she's not a threat at this moment. Zahkira and Pamela are sitting in the shelter. Pamela is doing Zahkira's hair while talking about the vote. Pamela once again wants Casey out so the full old school tribe is out. Only five minutes later, Casey comes into the shelter and says she saw Brandon and Jace talking in the woods with Xanthea and Hunter. Zahkira feels weird while Pamela says they probably are getting food. She knows that something's up though. After some time, Pamela goes to Brandon and asks what happened in the woods. He says that nothing happened, they were only walking around. Pamela feels like he's lying in her face. When she leaves, Jace asks Brandon what happened and he's scared Pamela finds out what will happen. Back in the shelter, Pamela tells Casey she has mixed feelings. Casey suggests to do Hunter just in case so Xanthea gets weaker and can go next. Pamela fully agrees, just like Zahkira who always has been cool with Casey. Right before the final seven go on the boat for tribal council, Pamela asks Brandon if he and Jace are voting together for Hunter with them and Brandon nods his head. Tribal Council After the final seven took place, the jurors Darcy, Alejandro, Chip, Soundos, Ruth, Lewis and Harry enter tribal council. Some regular questions are asked, nothing seems suspicious. However, the vote starts. Nobody plays an idol which makes Jeff read the votes... First vote... ... ... ... Hunter ... ... ... Hunter ... ... ... Zahkira ... ... ... Zahkira (Zahkira looks around her) ... ... ... Hunter ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Zahkira (Both Pamela and Zahkira look at Brandon. Zahkira looks like she's about to explode) ... ... ... ... ... ... 3 votes Hunter, 3 votes Zahkira, 1 vote left... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... 18th person voted out and the 8th member of the jury... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Zahkira (4-3)! Zahkira looks completely shocked, not knowing what happened. She hugs Pamela and Casey, gets her torch snuffed and leaves tribal council. Pamela looks at Brandon, being blindsided by him for a second time. Casey winks at Darcy and Harry. They get their stuff and head back to camp. Votes Xanthea voted Zahkira: "Well, you're not a threat at all but you seem to be causing too much drama. Sorry girly, wish things turned out different." Hunter voted Zahkira: "You rock, and you know that. Take care!" Brandon voted Zahkira: "Sorry when you see this at home but damnnn I'm so glad I don't have to look at that resting bitch face anymore..." Jace voted Zahkira: "Rather saw Pamela going but you going is music to my ears as well." Zahkira voted Hunter: "We need to weaken Xanthea because she's too much a threat right now." Pamela voted Hunter: "I don't know what the hell you're doing in this game but I'm not buying your sweet act. You just need to go and vote me to win at Day 39, ciao." Casey voted Hunter: "My only hope of surviving. It's probably either you or me. And I really hope it's you, lol." Final Words "Damn second season and once again blindsided, I dunno what happened but I know for a fact that Brandon. Is. An. Deceptive. Tiny. Shitty. Liar. And that he won't win this damn game, I'm telling ya right now. My girl Pamela needs to win this or Casey. I don't care, heck even Xanthea could win this. Just not one of the guys. Bye!" - Zahkira, 8th Place